


Stan Uris and Michelle Tanner are Sassy Legends

by Rosalee_Kenneth (orphan_account)



Series: whatever happened to predictability? [1]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bev Is A Twitter Queen, Beverly Marsh & Richie Tozier Are Best Friends, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, F/M, Famous Beverly Marsh, Famous Bill Denbrough, Famous Richie Tozier, Fix-It, Fluff, Full House AU but not really tbh, M/M, Moving In Together, Multi, Stanley Uris Lives, They're Like 40 In This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22359067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Rosalee_Kenneth
Summary: The Losers move in together in their 40's cause it's never too late to not act your age. Also, Bev is a queen but we already knew that.(and that really is the title)
Relationships: Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Series: whatever happened to predictability? [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609504
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Stan Uris and Michelle Tanner are Sassy Legends

“So why exactly are we doing this?” Stan asked as he helped Mike unload boxes from his car.

“Because, Stanny, we’re lacking the close, intimate friendship we had all those years ago. This will help us bond,” Beverly answered as if it was the most reasonable response ever.

“And because people will go crazy about 3 celebrities all living under one roof,” Richie added, fumbling with a huge bag.

“Do you really think Bill counts as a celebrity?” Beverly asked as she rolled in another bag into the estate.

“Fuck yeah, he’s hot and he knows how to combine words into sentences. Utter heartthrob,” Richie answered as Bill gave him a dirty look.

“Can you guys focus on the huge life changing decision that’s literally happening right now?” Eddie huffed, dragging several heavy boxes out of the moving van.

“Guys, you already agreed to this, it’s too late to back out now,” Beverly explained,” Plus, you all sold your old houses so if not this then you’re homeless.”

“Maybe I should’ve thought through this whole thing more rather than just immediately agree,” Mike wondered out loud, as he grabbed a huge box of books out of his car.

“You agreed because you miss it, Mike. Haven’t all of you missed it? Living together under the same, like in college,” Beverly replied with a huge grin on her face.

“College was more me, Eddie, and Richie buying an apartment together and having the rest of you constantly stay with us rather than sleeping in your own dorms,” Stan cleared up, reminiscing on his past.

“You loved every minute with us, Stan,” Ben smiled as he handed his girlfriend a box.

“Eh, at least you guys blocked out most of the noise Eddie and Richie made when they were having sex.”

“Sorry, Eddie gets really loud when I—” Richie began.

“—if you want to continue to do those things then shut up,” Eddie interrupted.

“And this why you two are getting the basement room,” Bill commented which made Beverly and Stan laugh.

“How many rooms are there exactly?” Eddie asked, leaning on Richie slightly.

“Um…five, I think. There’s one in the basement, two on the ground floor, and two on the second floor,” Bev answered, recalling her memory of the estate deal.

“We’re like a regular Full House family, aren’t we?” Mike chuckled.

“I call being Uncle Jesse!” Bev shrieked just as Richie screamed,” I call being Aunt Becky!”

“No way, you’re such a Joey,” Stan remarked.

“Just because we’re both hilarious jokesters doesn’t automatically make us the same person, Staniel.”

“No, it kinda does, Rich,” Bill added, smirking in true Stephanie fashion.

“Eddie would be Danny, of course,” Ben said.

“Of course,” all the Losers said at the same time.

“Who would I be?” Stan proffered.

“Michelle cause you’re both sassy bitches,” Richie immediately answers.

“Makes sense,” Eddie nodded.

“I can see it,” Beverly elaborates.

“Anyway, that’s the last of the boxes. Are we ready to officially become…housemates?” Ben asked.

“I’ve honestly never been more excited in my life,” Richie deadpanned. Bev jokingly hit him on the shoulder.

“This anticipation seems like its going to head down a very unclimactic end,” Bill said in his movie nerd words.

“Shut up, Hitchcock. Open the fucking door, Ben, this isn’t actually a sitcom,” Stan grumbled as he was holding two very hefty boxes in his somewhat wimpy arms.

“But could you imagine if it was? What do you think it was be called?” Richie pondered, very much still outside the house.

“The Losers Club?” Mike answered.

“Too basic.”

“The Gazebo! It’s bullshit,” Beverly replied in her best Eddie impression.

“I don’t sound like that!”

“Babe, yes, you do. And it’s not a gazebo, Bev, so the whole joke doesn’t make sense.”

“The Fun House…like clowns and shit but also a play on Full House,” Bill mumbled from the back.

“I don’t hate it, but I’m thinking we should go back to the Gazebo.”

“Yes!” Bev cheered.

“No, I like Fun Hose,” Mike commented.

“Ha! Checkmate, Marsh!” Bill gloated.

“CAN EVERYONE SHUT UP AND LET ME INTO THE GODDAMN HOUSE BEFORE MY ARMS BREAK!” Stan yelled.

“Yep, on that!” Ben retorted as he pushed open the heavy door of his house to reveal a huge living room. All of the Losers stumbled into their new abode glancing at the vastness and beauty of it all. The kitchen was nicely sized, the living room was open but at the same time very cozy, and the staircase was spiral which was one of the main reasons Bev bought the house.

“So, what do you think?” Bev asked nervously, she looked at the faces of her friends and saw all of them giving her looks of absolute gratitude and amazement. She knew this was going to work.

“I’m loving the spiral staircase,” Richie said.

“I knew you would, Trashmouth,” Beverly smirked.

“It’s all fantastic, babe,” Ben complimented before giving Bev a hug,” You paid for this whole thing?”

“No, me, Richie, and Bill all split it.”

“What, no we didn’t,” Bill stammered. Richie looked at Beverly with a puzzled expression on his face.

“I may or may not have stolen your phones and Venmo’d a shit ton of money to me in order to pay for this house.”

“Why us! Bev, I have debts to be paid. I need to be able to my taxes this year,” Richie argued in mock anger.

“I do your taxes, dickwad. I also pay your debts. In fact, I handle all your money management,” Eddie replied.

“Yeah, sorry about stealing your money and shit, but I figured that since we’re like the richest of all our friends then we might as well pay for this house. It’s not like we’re going to have a major dent in our bank accounts after this.”

“Bev, you literally called me, Mike, Ben, and Eddie poor in like ten different languages,” Stan said in a monotone voice.

“Bro, we live in the Full House house with a spiral staircase and you’re complaining,” Mike whispered to him.

“Shit, good point,” Stan whispered back before facing the redhead,” Thank you, Beverly, for being the absolute light of my life.”

“Hey, back off! She’s mine,” Richie responded as he hooked his arm around Bev’s shoulder. Eddie rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

“Actually, she’s mine,” Ben corrected.

“Sorry, Ben, I’m leaving you for Emmy-nominated comedian, Richie Tozier.”

“Who happens to be a raging homosexual,” Eddie added.

“I’d leave any man for Beverly. I mean look at her—she beautiful, elegant, and Vanity’s magazine’s top ten fashion designer of the year.”

“Richie, please, you’re gay as a rainbow,” Stan joked.

“Would a gay man do this?” Richie asked before quickly pecking Beverly on the lips. No one really minded them kissing, they did it all the time when they were teenagers. Sometimes, they would both have full blown make out sessions before telling their friends straight on that it didn’t mean anything. Richie was way to gay to ever romantically love a woman and Beverly was way too devoted to Ben to ever leave him for someone else.

“That was some of the gayest straight kissing I’ve ever encountered,” Eddie said.

“You’ve seen a lot of that, then?” Richie joked.

“We live in LA—yeah of course I do,” Eddie shot back.

“Hm, we’re getting rusty, sweets,” Richie told Beverly.

“This is why we’re moving in together,” Bev beamed.

“So that you and Richie can work on your kissing kills?” Mike questioned.

“Well that is indeed the top reason,” the speckled man answered.

“Alright, I need to separate you two before something no one wants to see happens,” Ben collided between his girlfriend and the gay.

“Like the ‘Period Incident’?” Eddie said.

No! We are never speaking of that ever again!” Richie shouted as all of the Losers shivered in disgust.

“Worst match of Truth or Dare ever,” Bev mumbled.

“Anyway, shouldn’t we go and explore our rooms? I think we all need to unpack,” Ben offered as a distraction away from the gruesome memory.

“Oh, yeah! Ok, I have sleeping arrangements,” Beverly said as she got a wrinkled piece of paper out of her pocket.

“What is this? Summer camp?” Stan asked.

“Shush—I’ve worked it all out. Richie and Eddie are in the basement bedroom because they’re probably going to fucking a lot. By the way, I love your guy’s stamina despite being 40—legends. Anyway, Bill’s going to be on the ground floor so we can get snacks from the kitchen when he’s doing his late-night writing. Mike is also going to be on the ground floor cause he has a lot of books he needs to lug around and its just easier. Me and Ben will be up on the second-floor cause there’s a room up there that’s decently sized for two people. And last but not least, Stan the Man will also be on the second-floor to further avoid the sounds of Richie and Eddie’s sex palooza. He got enough of it in college. Any questions?”

All of the Losers stared in awe at Beverly’s preparedness and gave her impressed smiles.

“Nope, you about covered it,” Mike replied as he gave Bev a pat on the back.

“Ok, I guess we should start unpacking—Eddie’s going to have a tantrum if this shit isn’t done in like a week,” Richie said. Eddie smacked his boyfriend on the shoulder.

“Ow!”

“That’s what you get for hating on my impeccable organizational skills, fuckface.”

“I’m getting the domestic vibes already,” Stan noted as he rolled his eyes.

***

Bill was unloading his boxes into his room as he stared at his new surroundings. His room was fairly big with a big bay window facing a gazebo the house came with. Eddie would be pleased. There was already a bed placed in the center of the room which took up a decent amount of space, but he didn’t mind. As long as he had a computer and several manuscripts of his books then he would be fine. He sank down on his bed tiredly, kicking off his shoes before he did. He never thought that he would move in with all Losers again. They had their fun in college, of course, but they were adults now. Adults were expected to do shit on their own without any guidance. The sad fact was one of the reasons the Losers had drifted apart. They would see each other every month or so but other than that they were mainly just doing things off by themselves. It wasn’t a sad life, per se, but it wasn’t the life Bill ever saw himself living. Bev was right, they all needed to become close with one another again. They survived a killer clown for fuck’s sake—those are the people you keep around forever. Sure, his room was smaller than the one at his previous house, but at least he had someone to come home to every day.

***

Stan was easily the most logical out of all his friends—he always had been—but when Beverly called him and asked him if he wanted to live with the Losers again, it all went out the window. Yes, the idea of 7 grown adults living in a house together in LA was very sitcom-y, but it was fun and that’s all that Stan ever wanted. His job was mundane, and his apartment was lonely, there was no thrill that ever snapped him back into his 13 year old self. As much as he hid it, he so desperately wanted to be his teenage self again. He wanted to feel alive and he always felt that way with his friends. They light a spark in him that makes me feel like he’s going to be ok even when the circumstance says otherwise. He would never let any of his friends find out, but he secretly loved Eddie and Richie’s dumb banter and Bill’s trashy book ending ideas. He wanted to have those things in his life. He wanted to come home everyday and not know if the kitchen was going to be on fire, or if Eddie was going to make Richie sleep on the couch, or if Mike found a new demonic creature they need to kill. He craved excitement for so long, and he finally got it.

***

"Can you believe we’re living with the Losers again?” Richie asked as he laid on his and Eddie’s bed while Eddie sorted through their clothes.

“Not really, I mean this whole thing is kind of surreal,” Eddie replied, putting his shirts on hangers.

“I just—no offense, babe—for so long I felt…bored. It’s not because of you, it’s just that I felt like a part of me wasn’t really complete,” Richie explained,” Sure, I had you and my work, but I still felt like I was missing something.”

“Yeah, I get it. I felt the same way,” Eddie remarked before putting down his hanger.

“I think this was it—this was what we were missing. Our friends are such a big part of who we are that when we’re not together we kinda lose ourselves.”

“Hm…who knew Trashmouth was such a softie?”

“You’ve known this since day 1, babe.”

“Doesn’t mean I still don’t love seeing you like this,” Eddie smiled before placing a chaste kiss on Richie’s lips.

“You think this is going to make us happy?” Eddie interrupted the kiss.

“Happier than we could ever imagine,” Richie responded before pulling Eddie onto the bed with him. They were both kissing passionately, letting out moans every so often, before Richie’s phone dinged.

“Don’t look at it,” Eddie said between kisses, but Richie was already peeling himself away from the man to check his notification.

“You dick.”

“Hey, I’m a celebrity, I need to keep myself updated on all the hot gossip.”

“You’re not getting laid tonight; I hope you know that.”

“You’ll forgive me in an hour. You’re a needy bottom.”

“And you’re a bitchy top.”

“Bev tweeted something,” Richie replied, smiling at his phone.

“When does she not? What does it say?”

Richie showed his boyfriend said tweet.

> **Beverly Marsh** **✔**
> 
> **@bevvyboop**
> 
> **I just moved into a house with @billyboydenbrough and @trashmouthtozier and people are bound to find out eventually so here you go media—I’m giving you the tea on a silver platter. Enjoy you pervs.**

**Author's Note:**

> kudos, comment, bookmark, just validate me so I don't orphan this fic like I do to my many others


End file.
